Titanium dioxide and Graphite have been employed in numerous applications like a solar cell, semiconductors, communication, bio-sensors, photovoltaic, photocatalytic, energy storage, etc., owing it to the properties such as conductivity, electro-chemical, etc. However, the erstwhile methods of preparation of titanium-Graphite nanocomposites involve methods like physical mixing, hydrothermal, sonochemical, etc. wherein the interaction between Graphite and titanium is weak due to the absence of a chemical bonding between the two phases of Graphite and titanium. Furthermore, physical mixing for instance involves disadvantageous side effects like cracking, unstable structures, other structural defects, etc. thereby making it an unsuitable method of preparation of nanocomposites.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method of preparation of titanium-Graphite nanocomposites rendering improved structural properties and efficiency over the erstwhile existing nanocomposites.